The Talk
by Heartbroken1
Summary: Jacob has concerns about Bella’s innocence. He takes it upon himself to have a ‘talk’ with her before she gets in over her head with her boyfriend. ExB
1. Warmer Choice

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. 

A huge thanks to Eowyn77 and vjgm for their two cents on this chapter!

* * *

The Talk _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter One - Warmer Choice

I'd given a lot of thought to the conversation I was going to have with Bella when she came to visit this afternoon. With the leech back in town and their relationship getting stronger, not only was my heart breaking, but I was really concerned for the time when they might… Ugh! I couldn't even bring myself to think it.

This was going to be my shot. I was going to go out on a limb and offer Bella another choice. A safer choice. A warmer choice.

The rumbling of her truck brought me out of my thoughts and I rushed out onto the porch to greet her. "Hey, Bells!" I wrapped her in a hug, inhaling her delicious scent. _Oh, how I love this girl!_ "I thought we could go for a walk. Are you up for that?"

"Yeah, where did you want to go?"

"Is the beach okay?"

"Sure, sure."

I loved when she used my words. I sighed and took her by the hand. It fit perfectly in mine, so small. I curled my fingers around hers. I swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the enormous lump that had formed in my throat. Every time I tried to bring up my concerns, it threatened to choke me.

We got to the edge of the water and a breeze blew through. Bella shivered and released my hand, moving hers around my waist and pulling herself closer to me.

I wrapped my arms over her shoulders and around folded them around her in an attempt to keep her warm, resting my chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I should have grabbed you a jacket."

"No, it's okay. With you, Jake, I'll be warm." She turned in my arms, probably trying to warm the front of her body.

I smiled. _You have no idea how warm I want to make you, _I thought as my smile grew larger. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, but forced myself not to take it any further.

"You've been quiet, Jake, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you about something and I'm not sure how to bring it up. I don't want you to be upset by it…but I'm really concerned."

She looked up into my face and smiled. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but fought the urges that were flowing through my entire body. I hoped she hadn't realized them. I released my grip on her, just a little, and shuffled back, leaving room between our bodies.

"Jacob?" Her eyes were focused on mine. She blinked as the emotions ran rampant through them. "Please, Jake, your silence is making me crazy. Tell me what's going on with you."

"Bells, I'm really concerned about you and… well, your… your… your flower…"

She started to giggle. "My what?"

"Your flower. Your cherry… your… you know, Bells. Please don't make me say it."

"Jacob Black, are you wanting to discuss my…virginity?"

Bella was usually easy to embarrass, so I was surprised that her cheeks were remaining the same color. Mine, however, were not. I could feel the heat rising in them, and I was beginning to sweat profusely.

Her giggles turned into full-fledged laughter and she stepped away from me, holding onto her sides.

"It's not funny, Bella." I glared at her. "This is really a serious matter."

Her laughter was punctuated with a snort as she tried to control herself. "I'm sorry, Jake. My parents have covered this subject. I don't think…"

"You need to think about this, Bella." I narrowed my eyes at her, to let her know I was serious -- deadly serious. "Do you understand _who_ you're going to be jumping into bed with?"

"Yes," she said quietly, putting her hand up over her mouth to stifle another giggle. "Edward."

I cringed, knowing that he was her first choice. "You know you have other options."

"Jacob," she warned. "I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you."

_Why don't you just HAVE a sex life with me! _I let out a dramatic sigh. "I can understand that. But Bella, I'm really worried about you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Bells…."

"What are you trying to do here, Jacob?"

"He's an old man, Bella."

"He's seventeen…"

"No, Bella. He's 108. Do you really want to give your _virginity _to an _old _man?" I waited for a reaction, but she just stared at me, so I continued, "That's just _nasty_, no matter how you slice it." I shuddered at the thought.

"I prefer to think of him as a really mature seventeen-year-old."

"I'm sure you would."

I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes and if nothing else, I had just supplied her with the image of an shriveled old man.

"Edward has a beautiful body -- what I've seen of it anyway."

I winced at her revelation, but reminded myself that she'd once called me beautiful too. _We're even there._

"Besides he's waited as well. He's just as pure as I am."

"That's even worse, Bella."

"How do you figure?"

"He's an inexperienced old man!" I laughed. "He's the 108-year-old virgin."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she grumbled before turning her back on me.

"Fine. Let's talk about your safety for a second."

"My _safety_?"

"Yeah." I closed the gap between us and took her by the shoulders. "Bella, it's dangerous to have sex with a vampire if you're a human. If he lost control…"

"He wouldn't do that," she cut me off. "He's always so careful when we do anything physical. He's set up boundaries and…" Her eyes looked sad for just a second before she shook her head. "It's okay, I know that he'd never hurt me."

"What if he did lose control? What if he gave into his… pleasure…" I almost choked on the word, "and hurt you…or worse."

"Like I said, Jake, he's always very careful and I have no doubt that he would remain in control."

"Okay, so say he does stay in control…" She was making my point for me. "How enjoyable would that really be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I've _heard _that the best part of making love is the ecstasy you get when you lose control."

"You've _heard _that, huh?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm as untainted as the two of you." She tipped her head and raised an eyebrow like she didn't believe me. "Wolf thing, Bella. Wolf thing."

Realization struck and she nodded her head slowly.

"Not all of my brothers are as innocent as we are."

She laughed, probably hoping she'd successfully changed the subject. She was wrong.

"Do you really want him to hold back?"

"Jacob."

I'd taken that argument as far as I dared, so I changed gears on her. "Okay, let's say he doesn't hold back. Let's say he ends up giving into his desires for you and…"

She snorted and crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't believe we're even discussing this."

"I'm serious. It's really dangerous. He's strong, Bella. Just make sure you're not on bottom, 'cause I'd hate for him to pound you right into the ground."

She let out a nervous laugh and shook her head back and forth. "Are you saying that you're the better choice?"

"For so many reasons."

"Really?"

It hurt that she was so skeptical. "Yes, really."

"Enlighten me."

"Okay, first of all, wolves wives are all human and have been for generations. History shows us that it's safe."

"And you're not afraid of losing control?"

"Oh, dear Bella, losing control is one of the things werewolves do best."

She let out a roar of laughter.

"Not only that, I've heard that vampires are rather small in _that _department. Wolves on the other hand are…. Well, look at my feet, Bells."

Her eyes dropped for only a moment to the ground and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. I kicked a rock and her face jerked up to look at mine, her cheeks turning the most glorious shade of red.

She looked so beautiful. I reached out, and with my finger tilted her chin up just enough for my lips to match up with hers. My tongue moved to moisten my lips as they made their way to the promised land. I closed my eyes and my body was already anticipating heaven… My breathing was erratic and my heart was threatening to burst from my chest.

"What about your feet?"

_Damn, reality! _I blinked and focused on her face. "Um… what?" I mumbled.

"Why am I looking at your feet?"

"Yeah, that…. Never mind." My daydream had me so flustered, I couldn't even think. _Damn! If only… _I turned my back to her and fought for control of my lower region.

She placed her hand on my back. "Are you okay, Jake? What just happened?"

"Nothing," I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "I mean, nothing. I'm fine. We're talking about you here, not me."

"We can talk about you, if you'd like," she teased.

"Oh, no, you don't. I'm worried about you, Bella."

"Charlie already had this talk with me."

"Yeah, well… your father doesn't know the extent of just how dangerous it could be. We're not just talking pregnancy here, Bells." _Thank heaven! _"There's more at stake."

"Would you rather he changed me first?"

"Yes. NO! Bella…" _UGH! She's so exasperating._

She laughed. "I'm sorry. That wasn't a fair question."

Her lack of attention to this frightening issue was becoming infuriating. I stared at her as she continued to giggle. My brothers' laughter came flooding back into my head as I remembered the whole reason for my mind going down this path. It was their fault, I was so stirred up. I'd use _their _teasing as my last argument.

"Bella?"

"Yes," she said, tipping her head, encouraging me to continue.

"He's really cold."

"Yes, he is."

"Are you sure…" I stared at her, biting on my lip.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen 'A Christmas Story'?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know the part where they're all on the playground and the bully comes through and starts daring the kids…"

She started to laugh, and obviously remembered. "I love that part. 'I triple dog dare you'," she quoted.

"Exactly."

Her laughter filled the air for only a moment before it stopped short, and she gasped. "No!" Her eyes went wide and she started backing away from me.

"Isn't it possible, Bells? Like sticking your hand in ice when it's wet only makes it stick worse."

"No. No. No. No. No…I am not doing this. I am _not_ having this conversation with you." She turned to walk away. I ran to catch up with her. She folded her arms across her chest and quickened her step. "I will not stick to my boyfriend."

"How do you know?"

She stopped and turned to face me. Her eyes were livid. I'd never seen her so angry. I stared at her, trying not to release the laughter that was building in my stomach. I decided to lighten the mood.

"Look, Bella. If you want something hard, you can get it on the internet. If you insist on cold… I'm not sure why you wouldn't rather have heat, but whatever… If you insist on it being cold, shove the anatomically correct thing in the freezer first."

She cracked a smile and I knew I was forgiven.

"At least that won't get you killed."

She burst out into laughter and threw her arms around my waist, pressing her cheek to my chest. "I appreciate your concern, Jake, but I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"I only have your best interest at heart."

"I understand that. Thanks for bringing up this painfully awkward subject."

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime, Bells."

"How 'bout if I promise to be careful, and in order to avoid any _sticky _situations, we'll warm him up in the shower first."

"Ugh! Thanks, Bells…that's just what I needed was a visual."

"Anytime, Jake."

* * *

Author's note: If you haven't seen 'A Christmas Story', watch it... It makes this story even better! 


	2. Insane Experiment

I'm so glad you're all loving the uncomfortable conversation between Jacob and Bella... Here's the next piece.

A huge thanks to Eowyn77 for beta-ing this chapter!

* * *

The Talk _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Two - Insane Experiment

Jacob dropped the subject of mine and Edward's intimacy, thankfully. It had been awkward and just plain weird. Not to mention the fact that I'm sure it was hard on Jacob's heart.

He stepped away from my truck, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Okay, Bells. You're all set for another 3000 miles."

"Thanks so much, Jake. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm happy to check your oil any time." He stared at me for a second as though he were expecting a reaction. So I smiled and nodded. He chuckled and slammed the hood closed. "You're all set.

"Are you sure I can't pay you?"

"Bella, you're family. I don't take money from family."

"Thanks, again. I'd better get going."

"Gotta get back to the leech," he grumbled in a low bitter tone. His eyes met mine and he forced a smile. "Have a safe trip." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

My truck chugged along the road as the sun was beginning to set. I smiled, knowing it would only be a matter of hours before Edward would be back from hunting, and I'd be back in the arms of the man I loved.

Unconsciously, I glanced around, searching for the person who I knew would be following me -- protecting me. There were two groups on the same mission, neither of which would allow me to make the journey completely alone. It was quite possible Jacob, himself, was trotting along, concealed by the trees.

_Jacob… _I shook my head. His arguments had been absurd really.

Edward's age wasn't an issue at all. _The 108-year-old virgin. _That was funny. Of all the things about Jacob, I loved his sense of humor most. He could make me laugh harder than anyone else on this planet.

My thoughts wandered to the place it had gone many times. Edward's body. I could clearly see his glorious chest, glistening in the sunlight. In my mind's eye, my hands caressed the muscles that were covered by his cold skin, my breath catching when I reached the waistband of his pants.

The image of an old shriveled male appendage invaded my thoughts and I cringed.

"Ridiculous!" _He's beautiful… _every part of him.

The fact that Edward was also a virgin wasn't at all the deterrent Jacob was hoping for. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

It was hot!

Edward had waited a _long _time for me.

I thought of the frustration I'd felt since the time I'd met him and respected him even more. The amount of control it must take to ignore your desires for that long.

A laugh burst from my chest when Jacob's words replayed in my head, _"I'd hate for him to pound you right into the ground." _

I shook my head and continued to giggle.

Edward was always so cautious when we were doing anything physical -- a little too much for my liking. He'd never allow himself…

My thoughts jolted to a stop as Jacob's voice spoke again, _"I've heard that the best part of making love is the ecstasy you get when you lose control."_

My heart began to beat erratically as panic set in. _Would it not be enjoyable for Edward? _I groaned and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. "Damn you, Jacob!" I yelled, hoping it was him out there making sure I made it home safe.

He always knew just which buttons to push in order to make me insane. He'd done this on purpose!

My mind shifted gears and thought about what he was truly proposing. He wasn't just worried about my safety, he was offering himself to me.

_No, _my more rational side argued. _He's just a friend, who's worried about my safety. _

Yes. Let's believe that.

I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Charlie wasn't home so the house was quiet and I sat my bag down on the kitchen chair so that I could get started with dinner.

Fish. After slathering it with butter and lemon, I slid it into the ovenmade a salad and ran to my room to change before Edward returned.

Thanks to Alice there were so many choices. I ran my fingers along the various shades of blue and decided on one that had an enticing dip to the frontand left my neck exposedfor the sweet kisses I was hoping he'd place there.

"Bella, you home?" Charlie's voice rang through the house.

"Yeah, Dad!" I confirmed as I ran the brush through my hair and smoothed out any stray strands. I winked at the excited girl in the mirror. "It won't be long now," I promised her.

When I got to the kitchen, Charlie was pouring himself a glass of milk. "How was your day? Did you have fun with Jake?"

_Not as much fun as he wanted… _my thoughts surprised me. _He's just a friend, who's worried about my safety, _I told myself for the second time tonight.

"Bells?"

"Um…yeah…it was fun."

"Are you okay?" He tipped his head to the side, examining my expression.

I smiled. "Yeah, totally. Edward will be back in just a little bit…" _and then all will be right with the world._

"Great," Charlie muttered under his breath.

I chose to ignore his remark and went to the task of getting dinner ready. "You hungry?"

He inhaled deeply. "I am and it smells really good."

We sat down at the table and began to eat when the interrogation began, "So what'd you do with Jake?"

"Not much really." I popped a tomato in my mouth to buy myself some time. _He wanted to talk about my FLOWER, _my thoughts laughed. _Who calls it that? _I smiled as I swallowed. "We went for a walk on the beach…"

"Hmm…" I could practically hear his mind yelling, _Romantic walk on the beach?_

"He's a friend, Dad."

"I didn't say…"

"You didn't have to." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. So you went for a walk on the beach…"

"We talked about…stuff…"

He'd picked up on my pause. "What kind of _stuff_?"

_Icky, weird, personal, private, none of his business kinda stuff. _"Nothing really. Just stuff." _Please buy it. Please buy it._

"Oh."

_Thank you! _"And then he checked my oil."

There was a loud clank as his fork hit his plate and he began choking. He covered his mouth with a napkin and continued to hack while his wide eyes watered.

"Dad, are you okay?" He nodded. "Is it a bone?" He shook his head. "I was sure I'd gotten them all out. Dad…"

He was beginning to turn blue and the coughing was getting out of hand. I jumped up, ran over and slammed my hand into his back so hard, it hurt.

"Dad, do you need me to give you the heimlick? Dad… stand up."

"Be-…" he managed to choke out between gasps for breath. "I… o… k…" His coughing quieted and he wiped at his eyes with his napkin. He cleared his throat. "I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I guess it just went down the wrong pipe." He was looking at me like I had three heads.

"Are you okay?"

He coughed again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. So Jacob _changed _your oil, huh?" I nodded. "He's got a real talent for that kinda thing."

"Yes, he does." I had to get off of the subject of Jacob. "So how was your day?"

"Just your average ordinary day at the office." He smiled. He placed the last bite in his mouth and walked over, sitting his plate in the sink. "That was really good, Bells. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The television flipped on and the music for SportsCenter wafted into the kitchen. I turned the water on in the sink and began the task of doing the dishes. The clock on the microwave said 7:30. I sighed. At any moment, the man of my dreams would sweep me off my feet -- again.

Standing at the sink, I wiped the plates with the cloth. Jacob's voice again floated into my head, _"Have you seen 'A Christmas Story'?"_

I lifted my hand out of the water and examined it.

"_Like sticking your hand in ice when it's wet only makes it stick worse."_

Jacob was right. I knew that, but I couldn't stop the curiosity as I stared at the water dripping from my fingers.

As if the world suddenly slowed on its axis, I made my way slowly to the refrigerator, opening the door. My eyes focused on the bucket of ice cubes that were beckoning me. I took a deep breath and plummeted my hand into the frozen blocks. Instantly I felt the bitterness of the cold sticking to my flesh.

I jerked my arm back to reveal the results of my insane experiment.

It was covered in ice!

A scream ripped from my throat.


	3. Vivid Dreams

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Eowyn77 for beta-ing this chapter!

The Talk _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Three - Vivid Dreams

The glorious taste of mountain lion still didn't make up for the time that I had to spend away from Bella. I worried about her and every cell in my body ached for her -- her touch, her kisses, her scent.

The dog had assured me that he would look after her. What was meant to be a comfort only made me worry more. He loved her.

A growl rumbled in my chest as I thought of the things he dreamed of doing with _my _Bella.

The headlights lit up her street and a smile spread across my face when I saw her truck in the driveway.

In only seconds, I would be holding my love in my arms. I cut the engine and sighed, opening the door to inhale the delicious scent that surrounded her house. The intoxicating aroma that was Bella. Peace.

A scream broke the silence of the night and my world stopped. I knew that scream. It was Bella.

My body reacted, darting toward the house at lightning speed, not even taking the time to knock as I rushed through the door.

Charlie was still trying to release his butt from the chair when I ran through the living room toward the kitchen.

"Bella!" I called, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Bella, what's wro-…"

As I rounded the corner, my beautiful Bella came into view. She was staring at her outstretched hand which was covered in little pieces of ice, her eyes enormous.

Charlie chuckled from over my shoulder and began shuffling back to the living room. _It looks like he's got the ice-covered hand under control. _

"Bella?" I whispered, hoping to pull her out of her thoughts.

She met my gaze, her eyes filling with tears. "It sticks," she muttered, returning her frightened stare to the ice on her fingers. "Oh, Edward. It sticks." She was making absolutely no sense, but she needed me.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and led her to the sink, dunking her frozen fingers into the warm dishwater. The tears were starting to trickle down her cheeks as I tipped her chin up with my finger. "Okay now, love, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

She sniffed and wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It's nothing, really."

"Nothing?" I asked, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow.

She attempted a smile. "Nothing, really." Her heart rate increased and her cheeks turned the most adorable shade of pink.

There was most certainly more to the story, but not wanting to press it with her, I relented my questioning -- for now.

She pulled a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water, lifting it to her mouth.

After pressing my lips to her forehead, I asked, "So how was your visit with Jacob?"

Water sprayed all over me and the kitchen. I knew it. That flea-bitten mongrel had said something that had Bella freaking out. But what was it? She was so protective of him, she'd never come right out and tell me.

I picked a rag up from the counter and began to dry my face.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean…." She plucked up another rag and began to dab at my shirt.

"It's okay, Bella." I nearly bit through my tongue in an attempt to swallow the accusation that was sitting on the edge of it. My face smoothed into composure as I fought the frustration that was eating at me. "Are you going to answer my question?"

She cleared her throat and the color again flushed into her cheeks. "We had a _nice _visit."

"That's good. What'd you do?"

"We had a…uh, a…talk," she stammered, sighed before the rest of the words rushed out, "and then he checked my oil."

_He WHAT? _my thoughts growled. I closed my eyes, fighting to keep my composure.

She turned around and began scrubbing the dishes still occupying the sink.

I put my hands on her shoulders and lowered my head to her ear, "He _checked your oil_?"

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, "Yep. He said I'm good for another 3000 miles."

Laughter bubbled up from my toes and out my mouth. _My sweet, naïve Bella. _I wrapped her in a hug, continuing to shake with laughter.

"Edward, what's so damn funny?" she asked, wiggling to free herself from my embrace.

"Bella, you probably shouldn't tell people that Jacob _checked _your oil."

She only blinked, her eyes innocent.

"Sometimes guys refer to that when they…" I stopped, hoping she would fill in the blank.

Her head lowered, she peered at me through her lashes.

I shook my head. "When they…" I continued, "are talking about…" my eyes urged her to understand.

"What?" her voice was frustrated.

"Sex, Bella. Sex."

"_What?_" She started to laugh and again, her cheeks turned red. "No wonder Charlie choked."

My laughter returned. "You said that to Charlie?"

"Yeah, and he almost choked to death. I thought I was going to have to do the Heimlich maneuver to save his life."

I couldn't control the laughter that burst from my body as my mind envisioned Charlie choking as Bella explained what she and Jacob had done earlier today. "I love you, Bella." I pulled her into a hug and pressed my lips to hers. "So, where did you hear that term?" _As if I didn't know._

She let out a moan and narrowed her eyes at the window. "Jacob."

I laughed.

"I thanked him for _changing _the oil in my truck and he told me that he'd be happy to check my oil anytime."

_I'm sure he would, _my thoughts growled. "Is that all he said?"

"What Jacob says isn't really important," she said, suddenly getting very defensive.

I wasn't sure if it was for what he said to her or _about _me. "You're right. Can I help you with the dishes," I asked, grabbing a dish and drying it for her.

The rest of the evening was spent doing anything but talking about what she'd discussed with the mutt. I hated that she insisted on spending time with him; the outcome wasn't going to be good for any of us. But I would put my own insecurities aside and allowed Bella the time she needed with her _best friend. _

We said our goodbyes for Charlie's benefit and I took the car home, returning as Bella came in from the bathroom. Dressed in her tank top and pajama bottoms, she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She slid under the covers next to me. She snuggled into my arms and I hoped that she would open up, letting herself tell me what she and the dog talked about today.

"Goodnight, my love. I hope you have sweet dreams." _About me, _my thoughts added.

She tipped her head and pressed her lips to mine. "Goodnight."

Within moments, her breathing steadied and her eyes fluttered as though she were entering a dream. A smile spread across her lips and she giggled. "Flower. Cherry."

Her mumblings weren't making any sense. I brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and listened closely, hoping she would elaborate. The smile stayed on her face, fading and growing as her dream played out.

She burst out in laughter and blushed. She'd never blushed in her sleep before. "The…108-year-old…virgin," she said through her giggles.

My body tensed next to hers and my breathing stopped short. I'd never felt so self-conscious. Was that what she really thought of my chastity? It was a joke to her? I was dejected, deflated -- hurt.

Bella shifted in my arms, the smile turning to a frown. "Ecstasy… lose control… Edward." She clutched to me. "Good for Edward."

All of my hurt disappeared and returned as rage. Jacob had talked to her about sex. _How dare he! _My thoughts started spinning as I tried to figure out why Bella was so freaked out earlier.

"Vampires…not small," she grumbled, shifting away from me. "Big feet?"

I stifled a chuckle as the mutt's tactics began to show themselves. He'd told her I was small. Ha! I would have to explain the feet thing, so that Bella could laugh at his expense.

"I triple dog dare you!" she yelled just before her heart skipped a beat and her breathing became erratic.

Everything I thought I'd figured out disappeared in a flash. This newest rambling made even less sense than what she'd said earlier.

Her body stiffened next to mine and she wrapped her hands tightly around my arm. She took a labored breath and stuck out her tongue.

I felt my face contort with the confusion my mind was experiencing.

She started to move toward me with her tongue still extended. I wanted to pull away, but was frozen by my curiosity. Within moments, my skin was blessed with the heat of her breath sending waves of pleasure through my body.

I took a deep breath to control myself, letting Bella's dream play out.

After a few seconds, she pulled away from me, running her tongue along her lower lip. She giggled. "I knew it." She sighed and drifted back into a deep sleep.

_She knew it? _Knew what?

My eyes blinked involuntarily as my mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened. If I could dream, I would have convinced myself that that's what it was -- just some bizarre concoction from my subconscious.

But I wasn't asleep and Bella had just stuck her tongue to my arm. I chuckled and decided that pondering it would only make me crazy, so I resorted to just hoping that come morning, she would explain it all to me.


	4. Plans Change

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Eowyn77 for doing the beta-read for this. I appreciate you so much!! 

The Talk _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Four - Plans Change

Last night brought about some interesting revelations. Bella _knew _something -- quite adamantly. She loved me, only me. And 'he's just a friend, who's worried about her safety.' I could only assume that the 'he' was Jacob. 

As she began to stir against my chest, relief washed over me. With the first morning's light coming in the windows, I hoped that explanations would flow from her. Understanding everything that happened last night was something that I needed. Especially her sticking her tongue to my arm. _What was that about? _

"Hi," her voice was rough. She smiled and leaned up to press her lips lightly to mine. "How was your night?"

"Interesting," I told her, raising an eyebrow while a smirk tugged at my upper lip.

Her heart rate increased and color flooded her cheeks. "What did I say?" 

"Do you really think I'm the 108-year-old virgin?" 

She groaned. "I'm so sorry, Edward. It's just…"

I pressed my finger to her lips and chuckled. When she first whispered the reference, I was hurt, angry, but the more I thought about it, and the longer I held her in my arms, I knew it didn't matter. And truth be told, Jacob's reference to my lack of experience was quite funny. 

"It's okay, Bella. You can't help what you dream." _Or what the mutt puts in your head. _

"I don't see you that way."

"I know."

"What else?" She pulled the comforter up in front of her face as though she could hide from what I was going to tell her.

"Well, what do you remember dreaming?" I figured that was a safer place to start.

The comforter dropped so that I could see her beautiful chocolate eyes. She blinked as her heart continued to pound in her chest. "I really don't want to talk about this." Her cheeks flooded with color. 

I laughed. "You already did."

She yelped and pulled the fluffy piece of fabric in front of her face again. 

I could tell she wasn't going to open up without some prying and decided that my curiosity would eat me alive. "What does 'triple dog dare you' mean?"

"Crap!" she muttered from behind the comforter which dropped to reveal her whole exquisite face. She was biting on her lower lip. "I didn't…"

I fought against the chuckle that was building. 

"Edward, I didn't…" Her eyes widened and she shook her head slowly back and forth. "Did I stick my tongue to you?"

The contained laughter burst out, filling the room. 

"Oh, no."

"Yes, my love. You stuck it to my arm."

"Damn!"

"Would you like to tell me why?"

She shifted in the bed, leaning against the headboard. She cleared her throat and blinked against the nervous tears glistening in her eyes. "Jacob…"

An involuntary growl rumbled in my chest at the mention of his name.

She cleared her throat and scowled at me. "Do you want to hear this or not?" 

"Yes." I took control of my every emotion in order to not reveal my true feelings to her. "It sounds like you and _Jacob _had an interesting conversation." 

"He's just worried about me," she defended him.

_Yeah, I'm sure that was his reasoning. _I stared into her eyes, hoping that I was able to cover the animosity flowing through my body.

She continued to explain their conversation. Remaining in control was harder than I ever thought it would be. Every muscle in my body wanted to rip his throat out, but I couldn't allow myself to hurt her _friend. _As much as _he _desired her, she still only saw him as a friend. Thankfully.

Her warm hand on mine brought me out of my thoughts. "I really do think it's great that you waited so long… for me." She smiled, lighting up her whole face. 

"I told you before, you're the only one for me, Bella, and if we ever…" I let the thought trail off, not wanting to think about making love to Bella. 

"_If_?" 

"Bella, you know it's not safe." I'd unintentionally opened a can of worms with her. 

"Now you sound like Jacob."

I groaned. The last thing in this world I wanted to be compared to was that dog. The dog that loved _my _Bella. 

"You'd never hurt me."

"Not intentionally."

She sighed and leaned her head against the headboard. "I'm done talking about this with you. I need to see Alice."

"Alice?" She wanted to talk about sex with Alice? This could not be a good thing. Taking her to the house where everyone could hear her conversation would only end up humiliating one or the both of us. "Whatever you want, Bella. I'll go get the car and be back in half an hour. Can you be ready by then?"

She nodded as her eyebrows furrowed. "Why is it going to take you so long?" She was far too perceptive for her own good.

"Shower. I'm going to shower too." Sure, that excuse works.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. "I'll see you in a half hour then. I love you."

"Love you too." Heaven help me. I loved her more than life itself. So much so that I was going to subject myself to Emmett's thoughts while she described her dreams to Alice.

Climbing out her window, I headed for home. Trying to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. For the millionth time, I wished I could just hear what was going on inside her head. It would make life so much easier for all of us. 

Alice met me at the door, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I can't wait to talk to Bella."

"Do you know what she's going to talk to you about?"

She giggled and nodded. Her eyes drifted closed and I could see the future. Bella sitting on the couch next to Alice, asking if we would stick. 

Laughter bubbled into the room, both from me and my sister. "Surely she can't think…" 

"She does think. I think she's rather bothered by it too." 

"You'll talk her through it?"

"Of course." I listened for the other members of my family. The house was far too quiet. "Where is everybody?" 

"When I saw what Bella wanted to talk about, I sent them away. Emmett, Rose and Jasper went hunting. Esme went shopping and Carlisle is at work. I'm going to join Esme when I'm done to give you two some time to…" she grinned, "_discuss _things."

I gave her a mock glare. "Thanks, Alice."

"Any time." She flitted toward the stairs. "You'd better hurry. She's going to be waiting for you."

I hurried past Alice, up the stairs and into my room. A quick change later, I was on my way back to Bella's -- in my car. 

She opened the door when I pulled up, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a navy sweater. She always looked so beautiful in blue. It took my breath away. 

"Ready?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, are you?"

She nodded, pulling the door closed and locking it behind her. 

When Bella was safely seat belted in the passenger seat, I turned the key, starting the engine. She was much too quiet during the short trip to my house. She closed her eyes and her thin, shaky fingers played with the straps of her bag.

Again, I cursed the fact that I couldn't just peer into her mind and find out what she was thinking without waiting for her to tell me. 

I pushed the front door open and listened. There didn't seem to be anyone home. "Alice?" I said softly, hoping Bella wouldn't hear anything more than a small hiss. There was no response. "Would you like something to drink, love?" 

"Yeah, water would be great." 

In the kitchen, I pressed Alice's number into my cell phone. 

"Hi, Edward."

"Where the hell are you?"

Alice giggled. "Bella had a change in plans. Relax."

Without even honoring her with a response, I snapped the phone closed, silencing her irritating laughter. _Change in plans? _It was hard to decide which bothered me more; Bella wanting to discuss sex with Alice or the fact that now she didn't. I groaned, ran my fingers through my hair and started back toward Bella. _Bottle of water! _my thoughts reminded me.

I ripped open the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Aquafina. My aggravation was building as was my hatred for that arrogant dog. What was he thinking talking to _my _girlfriend about sex? 

Standing at the swinging door, I took a deep breath, composed my face and pushed. 

Bella was sitting on the couch, twirling a DVD around her finger, a smile on her beautiful face. "She must have seen my change in plans, I thought we could watch a movie instead." 


End file.
